


past; summer; in which there was a kiss, and now tom's across the pond.

by namelikeafairytale, organizedcure (namelikeafairytale)



Series: #pornywrimo [in which joe is confused.] [5]
Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelikeafairytale/pseuds/namelikeafairytale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelikeafairytale/pseuds/organizedcure





	past; summer; in which there was a kiss, and now tom's across the pond.

  
Joe watches the water fizz out into the tub. He thinks he can relate. He likes the way the rivulets feel over his hand, cold, fluid. The chill spikes his skin and the gooseflesh prickles. He likes the way it hurts. He misses Tom. He still can't get his head around the fact that Tom kissed him.

He doesn't even want to begin to think about the fact that he kissed back.

When he resurfaces, he makes it out of the shower and stares at his reflection. He's on the cusp of 17 years of age, and he looks like a prepubescent 12 year old. _Bullshit,_ he thinks. But, nonetheless he smiles at himself and admits his adolescent prettiness and scoffs.

\--

His hair is still wet, and hangs over the tip of his ears. He's wearing khakis, because his mom said they look respectable, and he chose some random band tee, because he's not relying on his appearances for a job and at a bookstore. And if that was the way they wanted to be, he didn't want to work at some superficial franchise like that anyway. Or so he told himself.

He chose to eat a banana and a couple handfuls of Chex mix and hopped on number 54 which picked him up a couple blocks away from home and dropped him off in front of the book store. After, like, twenty minutes or so. The bus was fairly ancient, but Joe liked old things. His grandpa was the best old thing this side of the Earth, and everything else was just there to rise up to the standard, and inevitably fail. Even so, he admired the strict lines and angles of the seats. He didn't question the architectural disadvantages of the restriction of lighting brought upon by the window placement, instead he respected it. Sometimes economical advantages outweigh aesthetic. Sometimes.

Joe liked pretty things.

He knew Tom would listen to him go on about this kind of artsy stuff, and then laugh, but he just liked that he would listen at all, first and foremost. Yeah.


End file.
